After the Yule Ball
by damonsnewlove
Summary: After the Yule Ball Hermione gets more than she bargained for from a pair of red heads and winds up in an unlikely predicament with one of them!
1. The First Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz!**

**Ok this is for a challenge called HERMIONE HAS A BABY! The story must contain three things: she must give birth at Hogwarts, some variation of the word underwear must be used, and a teacher must deliver the baby. So here it goes, the first chapter, hope you like it. Special thanks to my new beta Azrulai.**

**Chapter 1: The First Time**

Hermione was sitting on the couch in the Common room after the Yule ball. She was alone, everyone having long since gone to bed. She stared into the fire, lost in her thoughts. She thought of Viktor's kisses after he had taken her back to his room on the boat, of the way his hands had felt on her skin, of what it felt like to touch him and of him telling her no when she'd been so willing to let him be her first. Little did she know that two red headed boys were standing in the doorway and watching her.

She looked so pretty even though her hair was a mess and her dress wrinkled. They had been watching her all night. Watching her dance with Krum, watching her giggle when he said her name wrong… They had watched them leave together. They didn't know where they had disappeared to, but Hermione "leaving to do who knows what with Krum" sure had gotten Ron's knickers in a twist.

Hermione suddenly noticed that she wasn't alone when the two red heads joined her on the couch, seating themselves comfortably on both sides of her. She could tell they were probably drunk by the smell the fire whiskey on their breath.

"Hermione why are…" Fred began.

"you sitting here all alone?" George finished.

"Just thinking." She answered.

George moved his hand up her leg towards her thigh. At the same time she noticed Fred's lips were on her neck. Fred moved his hand to meet George's where her knickers should have been. George slid his finger inside her as Fred's moved over her clit. She moaned softly.

"Forge she's not wearing knickers!" Fred said, surprised.

"Hermione where are your knickers?" George asked.

"I must have left them on the boat..." Hermione said, finding it slightly hard to speak.

"Krum has your knickers?" Fred gave her an inquisitive look, then raised his eyebrows at George.

"Guys this is not such a good idea…" She started to protest but was cut off by Fred's kiss on her lips, only lightly brushing them.

"Don't worry 'Mione. We won't cum inside you and you call the shots, but if you start you have to do both of us." Fred said.

"Guys I've never…" she was cut off by Fred's lips again.

This time his lips were searching and she could taste the fire whiskey and cinnamon on his breath. As her lips parted in a moan Fred's tongue slid inside her mouth, tasting every inch of it. He was an amazing kisser and she kissed him back with a desire she had not shared with Viktor. Although his kisses had been good, Fred was definitely much more skilled.

When Fred pulled away from the kiss for air Hermione seemed to remember herself, getting off the couch to run from the room. She was scared of the sensations swirling in her stomach. Where had those come from? She had not felt them with Viktor (or anyone else, for that matter).

George grabbed her hand and was on his feet in front of her in a second. His lips found hers and she noticed that his kisses were rougher than Fred's at first. He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close so she could feel how she was affecting him.

George pulled his shirt over his head and then leaned in to kiss her lips so tenderly that she melted into him. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it back to expose her neck, moving his lips over it softly. A moan escaped her lips as she saw Fred stroking himself as he watched from the couch.

Hermione bravely ran her hands up George's muscular abs and chest. She moaned again as his kisses reached her collar bone. She felt his hands against her back as he unzipped her dress, letting it fall and pool at her feet. He moved them up her body to remove her bra and then back down again, never breaking the kiss.

_Is she going to stop me? How far is she going to let me go?_ He wondered. She let out a moan as his hand slipped once more between her thighs. He led her to the ground on the rug in front of the fireplace, his lips never leaving hers.

"God Hermione, you feel so good," He whispered in her ear. He began to touch her softly at first, then inserting two fingers and beginning to pump as Hermione bucked against his hand and let out a slow moan.

Hermione's hands found the buttons and zipper of his pants and she quickly undid them. She was a little shocked by the fact he wore no underwear, and he was huge! She had never actually seen a naked man (except in books, not that she'd admit to having read them) and she had to gasp. She reached out to touch him wrapping her hand around him as she had heard the girls she roomed with talk about. It felt good in her hand and he made a hissing noise as she pumped her hand up and down.

"I want you," George whispered in her ear. He withdrew his hand and licked his fingers before kissing her again. She could taste herself on his tongue as he slipped it into her mouth, and she never knew it could drive her so wild. George positioned himself above her with his arms on either side of her head just above her shoulders.

"Are you sure about this? Because you know once I'm in I can't give it back Mione." George asked her before proceeding.

"Yes, George… I want you to do it." Hermione said breathlessly.

He pushed in slowly and was a little scared at how tight she was. He saw her facial expression and looked at Fred. She was in obvious pain.

"Give her a minute to adjust and move when she's ready," Fred assured him, grinning.

As her breathing became harder and closer together he knew she was close. "That's it Hermione, don't slow down." He moved his hips to her rhythm and began to feel her tightening as she came. Not able to hold it anymore George withdrew like they had promised and came in his own hand.

He rolled off of her to lie on his back beside her on the rug trying to catch his breath. Soon he propped himself up on one elbow to look at her. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Better than okay. That was amazing." Hermione leaned up to kiss him drawing him down towards her.

"Hey, I need some of your attention too," Fred said from the couch.

Hermione crawled over to the couch to kneel in front of him. He pulled her up so she was straddling him, her knees on either side of his hips. She was so wet that he easily slid inside her. She began to move against him as he grabbed on to her hips to guide her. George sat beside them on the couch and slid his hand between them to fondle her clit as she rode Fred. This caused Hermione to clench her muscles around Fred in a mind blowing orgasm that Fred had not expected or anticipated. He couldn't hold back as he came inside her.

"Fred you didn't!?" George asked.

"With you doing that and the way she felt I couldn't help it…" He said like he was truly sorry, "besides, what are the chances? I'm sure it will be okay…"

--

Over the next six weeks Hermione found herself spending a lot of time with Fred and George, much to Ron's annoyance. Every time he tried to get her attention she was too busy with his brothers to notice. They would sit in the common room and study with her, which they had never 

done before. They ate all their meals together. Ron and Harry both wondered what was going on and why Hermione and the twins were so close lately.

Fred waited by the stairs of the girl's dorms to fetch Hermione for breakfast every morning, but today she was late. And Hermione was _never_ late. After a while, Hermione still hadn't come down and he was starting to worry.

"Hey- Where's Hermione?" He called to Lavender as she came down the stairs.

"She's sick in the bathroom. Puking her guts out, poor girl," Lavender told him as she headed out the portrait hole for breakfast.

Knowing no one else was up there because he had watched them all leave, Fred grabbed his broom from his dorm and flew up the stairs to the fourth year girl's dorm to find Hermione. Sure enough she was in the bathroom, leaning up against the wall with her eyes closed and a hand over her stomach. Fred walked in and sat down beside her, startling her a bit as he grabbed her hand. She put her head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him. He reached out to stroke her hair, trying to soothe her as she began to sob.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Fred asked her softly.

"I have bad news, Fred," She choked out between sobs.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." And he meant it. They had grown so close over the past few weeks that he would do anything for her.

"I'm pregnant, Fred." She stated bluntly.

"And it's mine." It was more of a statement of fact than a question. "From the first time?"

"Or sometime there after. You know we were together more than once, and I haven't been with anyone else, even George, since the first time. Oh, Fred, what are we going to do?" She sobbed.

"Don't worry 'Mione. We'll figure it out," he said, trying to sound more sure of himself than he really was. He held her tighter, stroking her hair as she cried.


	2. Telling George

**Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz!**

**Ok, here it is- Chapter two of the Hermione has a baby challenge! Thanks to my new beta Azrulai.**

**Chapter 2: Telling George**

"We should figure out when we're going to tell everyone," Fred said after a moment.

"Do we have too?" Hermione sniffed.

Fred smiled at her question. "Well, if we don't they'll figure it out relatively soon. It will be pretty obvious after a while."

"Fred, I'm only fifteen! I can't be a mom!" She looked at him and their eyes locked. "We aren't even officially dating."

"Is that something you would like?" Fred asked her, reaching out to touch her face.

"Fred, you know I would but I thought it wasn't what you wanted so I didn't say anything. You realize that if we make it public Ron is going to flip out?" She leaned into his touch, loving the feel of his hand on her face.

"I'll handle Ron. Don't worry about him." Fred said.

--

Everyone had just returned from dinner. Fred and George sat at opposite ends of the couch. Hermione was laying across their laps, head in Fred's lap and feet in George's, reading a book as Fred tried to distract her.

Fred stroked her hair and tickled her but she just gave him a you'd-better-stop-it sort of look so he backed off. He watched her face as she read and smiled at her. She was so beautiful and she was now his girlfriend, _mother of my child_, he thought as he placed his hand on her stomach absently.

Hermione sat up and looked him in the eyes. She knew that if he didn't stop doing that people would figure it out before they were ready to tell them. And that scared her. It was just sinking in for her and she was certainly not ready to share the news with the world.

Acting on impulse, Fred pulled her into a kiss in front of everyone in the common room. He knew everyone was staring as he kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. He ran his hand down her back and his tongue along her lips, winding the fingers of the other hand in her mass of hair.

Hermione pulled away from him and looked at him. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Making it public," Fred said, smirking.

Hermione looked over to where Lavender and Parvati were standing and saw them giggling. They noticed her looking at them and ran off, presumably to share the news that Hermione was kissing Fred Weasley in the common room. Soon the whole school would know, probably by breakfast the next morning.

She turned to look at George at the same time Fred did. He was staring at them, open-mouthed.

"Ok, what is going on with you two?" he finally said as he noticed Fred's hand once again on Hermione's stomach, "You've been acting weird all day."

"Well, Hermione and I have decided to make it official and date like an actual couple." Fred announced.

"And…" He raised his eyebrows, obviously having picked up that Fred was holding something back.

"George… I'm pregnant" Hermione said.

"From that night? I told you…" George asked.

"Yes." She said, watching him.

"Or sometime thereafter. We've been together since then." Fred said, also watching George for his reaction.

"To think that I tried to keep my hands to myself because I felt guilty for taking her virginity that way and you were shagging her all along!" He said, anger building in his voice.

"George, don't be mad, please! I'm in love with her." Fred stunned himself by that admission. He turned to Hermione to see her reaction to what he said, but had to look back at his twin.

George watched them and bit his tongue in anger. He had thought they were all just friends after that night. He had wanted to tell her about feeling guilty about that night, about taking advantage of her, but she had continued to shag Fred after that night and neither of them seemed to have any regrets or guilt about it.

"Don't be mad? Don't be mad he says. I have every right to be mad at the two of you! Now hanging out will never be the same because you'll always be snogging and I'll be left in the cold." George got up, leaving them sitting on the couch as he practically ran for the stairs to the dorm rooms.

"Well, that went well." Fred said sarcastically.

"That was nothing. Wait till Ron hears. He was jealous of _Viktor_, and you're his brother and you got me pregnant." Hermione whispered, biting her lip.


	3. He Said He Loved Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz.**

**Ok, here's chapter three of the Hermione has a baby challenge. Thanks to my beta Azrulai.**

**Chapter 3: He Said He Loved Me**

Saturday morning. Hermione lay in her bed, staring up at the canopy and dreading getting up after last nights events in the common room. She knew that the whole school knew by now, thanks to Lavender and Parvati. They were the biggest gossips in Hogwarts, those two.

She was scared to death that everyone would judge her for her (admittedly bad) choices. She was only fifteen and she was pregnant. No one would have guessed that Hermione Granger, the "cleverest witch of her time", could be so stupid. What had she been thinking that night? _You weren't thinking, Hermione_, she said to herself. _That was the problem._

Then there was what Fred had said to George when they had told him. "I'm in love with her." The statement played over and over in her mind as she laid there, just like it had as she had tried to go to sleep last night. Did she feel the same way? Was she in love with Fred Weasley? In the past two and a half months she had definitely developed feelings for him and loved to be around him, but _love_? She was so young! What did she know about love? She knew that because of the baby they would be in each others' lives forever, but would that always be in a romantic way?

Fred was waiting for Hermione to come down for breakfast again, feeling rather excited. He no longer had to hide the way he felt about her. He could walk into the Great Hall hand in hand with her today. He could reach out and touch her if the urge struck him. But she was nowhere to be found, and it was starting to scare him.

His first thought was that he had scared her off when he said he was in love with her. He hadn't meant to say it like that, it just came out. Freudian slip, if you will. He had wanted to tell her in a more romantic way. Maybe at the Three Broomsticks or even Madam Puddifoot's, or at the very least alone by the fireplace after everyone else had gone to the dorms to sleep.

However, his second thought propelled him up to the dorms. What if she was throwing up again? He wanted to be there to comfort her and just be by her side. He wanted her to know he was there to support her through the whole thing and share everything that this pregnancy was going to throw their way.

At the door to the room he saw her still lying in the bed and wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not. He watched her as she placed her hands on her stomach and sighed. The red and gold covers rested just under her breasts and he watched her chest raise and fall as she rubbed her stomach.

"You know, you make me nervous when I know you're watching me." Hermione said from the bed.

Fred came over to sit beside her, placing his hand with hers on her stomach. Neither of them spoke as their eyes locked. They just stared into each others' eyes, both knowing what the other was thinking.

"Did you mean what you should last night?" Hermione asked him, breaking the silence.

"What, that I was in love with you?" Fred asked never breaking eye contact. He wanted to look into her eyes when he said it again so that she knew he was telling the truth.

"Yes, that." Hermione looked deeply into his eyes then, searching them. She noticed a twinkle she had never seen there before.

"Yes, I meant it. But that's not the way I wanted to tell you." He thought maybe he should say it again, now that they were alone, to get her unguarded reaction.

"Hermione," He started, "I love you."

Fred watched as she just continued to stare into his eyes. She was so quiet and he knew that wasn't good. He wanted her to say it back, but only if she felt it. He knew she cared about him, but did she actually _love_ him? "Don't say it back unless you truly feel it. It's okay if you don't right now… if it's too soon for you…" he stumbled over his words.

Hermione broke their eye contact, sitting up in bed. "We really should go to breakfast and get it over with. Besides, I'm starving," she said as she got up to get dressed.


	4. The Great Hall

**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz.**

**A/N: This chapter was hard for me to write because, as most of you know, I am not a big Ron fan and he is really hard for me to write. I hope it's okay for those of you who are Ron fans. Thanks to my beta Azrulai. **

**Chapter 4: The Great Hall**

Hermione and Fred walked into the Great Hall hand in hand. It was now or never, and they were going to have to face everyone and let them in on their secret. Hermione dreaded telling Ron most of all. He was going to be so upset, knowing that he had waited too long and would probably never have his chance to tell her how he felt. Hermione had known how he felt for a long time, and telling him she was not only dating Fred but that they were having a baby scared the hell out of her.

They reached the door to the Great Hall and Hermione let out a sigh as she and Fred walked toward the table, unnoticed. Hermione looked at her friends and sighed again. Ron was shoveling eggs and sausage into his mouth as usual and didn't even look up to say hello. He was still sore over the Viktor thing she assumed. Harry was looking at her strangely, as if something was different about her and he was seeing it for the first time.

"Hermione… are you okay?" He asked, noticing how green she looked.

"Yes, just a little nauseous for some reason," she replied, burying her head in Fred's shoulder so she no longer had to watch Ron eat.

Ron chose this moment to finally look up at Hermione and noticed her display of affection for his brother. He had been wondering what was going on with those two for weeks now. They seemed to be inseparable, but he had thought that they were just friends. Now he wasn't so sure. He couldn't take his eyes off the scene before him: his brother with his arms holding Hermione tight and her face buried in his neck. The anger began to well up inside him as he neared the unavoidable conclusion. Why were they so affectionate all of a sudden?

"What in the bloody hell is going on between the two of you?" Ron asked.

The question resulted in a "hrmph" noise from Fred and all the Gryffindors around them perked their ears to see if what Lavender had said was true. Were Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger really dating? Had they actually missed the hot kiss in the common room that everyone was talking about? Lavender was a well-known gossip, so no was sure what to believe when she spoke of this kind of thing. She had a tendency to blow things slightly out of proportion.

"Well, little brother, funny you should ask," Fred began, looking at Hermione as if to make sure it was okay to tell everyone.

When she nodded resignedly he continued, "Hermione and I are dating; we have been secretly for almost three months now."

"That was right after the Yule Ball!" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry, it was." Hermione confirmed.

"So you mean to tell me you have been dating the girl you know I have a crush on for three months and are just now telling me? What in the bloody hell is wrong with you people? How could either of you do that to me?" Ron asked, unsure of how to take in this information.

Then he decided. He abruptly sprang from his seat and launched across the table at Fred, catching him totally off guard and knocking him to the floor. He punched Fred square in the nose before he managed to break free of Ron's grasp. Fred flipped over in a flash, pinning Ron to the ground.

"I don't want to fight you, Ron," Fred said, looking down at him as blood dripped from his nose onto Ron's robes.

"Why, are you chicken? Are you are afraid I'll kick your arse?" Ron was trying to provoke him. He was angry and all he wanted at the moment was to hurt Fred.

"Wait till he finds out she's pregnant too!" George said loudly through the crowd of onlookers.

"Bloody hell! You are a nasty git!" Ron said as he rolled on top of Fred and began punching him. Fred tried to break free, but Ron had pinned his hands at his side with his knees.

"Boys, stop it!" Professor McGonagall shouted, running towards them with Snape at her tails.

Snape pulled Ron up roughly by the arm. Fred sat up and looked at Ron, glaring daggers at him.

"You will both have a weeks' detention with me," Snape said, "and seventy-five points each from Gryffindor!" He stormed off, cloak billowing behind him, and Professor McGonagall just shook her head and followed.

That night Ron walked to the dungeon for detention with Snape still boiling mad. He couldn't believe the turn of events earlier that day. He had been so angry to see Hermione at the Yule ball with Viktor, but what he now knew happened after the Yule ball made him want to kill someone. When he got to the classroom, Snape and Fred were already there waiting on him.

"You're late, Weasley. Ten points. And it'll be another day's detention if you're not on time tomorrow. I expect you two to clean all the cauldrons by hand. No magic. Wands please." Snape held out his hand.

Fred and Ron glared at each other and handed over their wands.

"There will be no fighting or I will take more points than I already have from Gryffindor. Am I understood?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." They said in unison.

"I'll be back to check on you." He walked briskly from the room.

"How could you do it, Fred? You knew I liked her!" Ron stated.

Fred no longer looked angry, just rather sad. "Ron, I never meant for it to happen. It just did. George and I were thoroughly sloshed after the Yule ball, and we saw her sitting alone in the common room…"

"Please, spare me the details," Ron spat, grabbing the cleaning supplies and starting on the nearest cauldron.

"I don't want you to be mad at her Ron. It was my fault and I take full responsibility for what happened. And if you want to be mad at me forever, fine then- but just let Hermione know you forgive her."

"What makes you think I can forgive either of you?"

"You can't stay mad forever, Ron. She's been your best friend since first year."

"Just clean the bloody cauldrons and shut the hell up" Ron said, throwing the soapy rag at Fred.

"I love her. Just thought you should know." Fred told him as he began to clean.

"So do I." Ron replied without looking up.


	5. In the Study

**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz!**

**Chapter 5: In the Study**

As the weeks passed Hermione and Fred slowly came to the realization that telling the Weasleys and the Grangers could no longer be put off. It was now April and time to go home for Easter break and face the music, before it was too obvious and they figured out themselves.

"I'm really nervous about telling our parents," Hermione said as they traveled home on the train, her head once again in Fred's lap. She knew that the Weasleys would be waiting for them and that Mrs.Weasley would notice right away that she had gained weight since Christmas. Even though she was only at seventeen weeks, to her it was noticeable without her robes on. All Mrs.Weasley would have to do was look at her and she would know.

"I'll be at your side the whole time, 'Mione. I promise. I'm not nervous about my parents, but yours… The first time they meet me and I have to tell them I got their fifteen-year-old daughter pregnant!" Fred hugged her close as the train pulled to a stop.

Hermione and Fred stepped off the train hand in hand, searching for the telltale flash of red hair. They spotted them almost immediately. Mrs.Weasley looked at Hermione and Fred curiously as they held hands. No one had told her they were even dating.

Suddenly Fred was feeling very nervous indeed. He wondered what his parents' reaction would be. As they approached he felt sick to his stomach and had to hold back. He glanced at Hermione, who seemed to have gained some confidence. It was as if they had just switched roles.

"Fred, when did this happen?" Mrs.Weasley asked looking from Fred to his hand clutched tightly to Hermione's.

"Oh, a couple of months ago." Fred answered in a clearly unsuccessful attempt at nonchalance.

Molly looked at him for a moment, then turned to Hermione. "Hermione, dear, you look like you've put on weight. What happened to the little girl who was too skinny?'

"We'll talk about that later." Hermione said with poise that Fred wished he had right now.

Back at the Burrow Hermione and Fred sat down with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in Arthur's study. It was a small room and it suddenly made Fred feel rather claustrophobic. He had been in this study so many times before when he was in trouble or needed to talk to his father. Now he was in a jam that his daddy couldn't make all better. He was going to be a daddy himself in five months.

Hermione could feel Mrs. Weasley's eyes on her stomach as she walked into the study with Fred. She had chosen not to hide her growing baby bump, which was small but visible in the shirt she had selected to wear. She felt the nervousness she had felt on the train coming back as they sat and stared at the older couple.

Mr. Weasley broke the silence. "So what is all this about?"

"Well Hermione and I have some… _unbelievable_ news." Fred started, swallowing hard. "We're going to be parents in September."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Weasley looked at his silent wife. She was rarely so speechless.

"But you've only been dating a couple of months! You're so young! Why are you rushing things?" Mrs. Weasley finally spoke after a long silence.

Fred held back his instinctive reply ("It wasn't _on purpose_!") and Hermione picked up his slack. "We realize that, Mrs. Weasley. We weren't as careful as we should have been. But we can't take it back and whether any of us like it or not we are going to be parents."

"Well. You have to get married now, you do realize that?" Mr. Weasley stated.

"What?!" Fred and Hermione exclaimed at the same time. "Dad, that's so old fashioned- it's 1995!"

"No, Fred, you misunderstand me. After the first war there were a lot of children born out of wedlock. The ministry passed a law stating that if a male got a female pregnant they had to marry or risk losing the baby. The only exception, I'm afraid, would be death of the male- and even then there is a ridiculous clause that you get a year and a day to greave before you must marry again." Mr. Weasley said.

Fred ran from the room, no longer able to hold back his nausea. Not only was he going to be a dad, but because of some stupid wizarding law he was going to be forced to be a husband too. He knew he loved Hermione, that wasn't the problem. Was he really ready to commit to spending the rest of his life with her? He didn't have a choice. More importantly, was she ready to commit to him? Did she love him?

Hermione was in total shock at the words she had just heard. They had to get married! She had to become a wife _and_ mother at fifteen? Her thoughts then went to her parents. What would they say? What would they think? How would they take this new development? Not only did she have to tell them she was pregnant, now she had to tell them she was getting married. They didn't even know about Viktor. They probably still thought of her as their sweet, virginal little girl.

Hermione left the study a few minutes later, looking for Fred. She turned a corner and bumped into someone, stumbling a little. George helped her up, but then let go abruptly as if he had just noticed who she was. He seemed almost angry to have run into her. "Watch where you're going, Hermione" he hissed.

"What the bloody hell is your problem, George? We used to be such good friends. I miss you and so does Fred. I don't want to come between the two of you." Hermione said, searching his face.

"You want to know what my problem is, huh?" he looked back at her.

"Yes, I do."

"You gave yourself to me and you made me fall in love with you and than you chose to be with him. You chose to be with him behind my back," He took a deep breath, "It's not you I'm mad at, it's him. He took my first love away from me." George finished before he realized that Fred was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, having heard every word he had just said.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said softly, not knowing that Fred was behind her. She continued. "I love him, George. And he loves me. Like I said before, try to forgive. We never meant to hurt you or make you feel left out." She reached out to touch his hand.

George jerked his hand away. "Well you did!" he said, looking at Fred behind Hermione. Then he turned on a heel and stormed off.

**A/N: Ok, that chapter came out longer than I expected it too. So now you know the reason for George's reaction. What do you think of my marriage law? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story. I think this is turning out to be my best one yet because it has a clear plan. Well, read and review and tell me your thoughts. Special thanks one again to my beta Azrulai.**


	6. Dinner With the Grangers

**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz!**

**Chapter 6: Dinner with the Grangers**

All through dinner, Hermione could feel her parents watching her as if they knew something was up with their baby girl. The conversation was light but strained and she knew that they had never expected her to bring a guy from school home for dinner. She was terribly anxious about the prospect of telling them her news, and she could see in Fred's eyes when she glanced at him that he was too.

When the uncomfortable dinner was over, Hermione and Fred retreated to the parlor while her parents cleaned up. Hermione reached out to grab Fred's hand reassuringly as they sat on the sofa. It was cold and clammy.

Fred could feel the sweat beading on his forehead and upper lip as he sat on the sofa with Hermione, waiting impatiently for her parents to come from the kitchen. He really wished they would get out here so he could get this over with. Yes, getting it over with quickly would be good. Maybe then he could stop sweating and perhaps the nausea would go away.

Hermione fidgeted with a lose thread on her sleeve as her parents left the kitchen and came to sit on the loveseat opposite her and Fred. She shot Fred nervous look and wasn't sure what to say to break the silence. These were her parents, the people who had raised her, and she didn't want them to be disappointed in her. But she knew they would be.

Hermione did not have to break the silence, because just then her father spoke up. "So… why do the two of you look like someone just killed your best friend?" he asked

Fred swallowed. "Well, sir, we have some news… I'm not sure if you'll think its bad news or good news…"

"She's pregnant, I knew it!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed, placing her hands over her mouth as she began to sob.

Fred and Hermione looked at her mother than back at each other. How had she figured it out? With her own parents Hermione had taken great care not to make it obvious. She had even worn a full-skirted empire waist dress to hide her small stomach. She should have known her mother would see right through her, though. They had always been so close.

"Yes, mum. I'm pregnant." Hermione stated looking down at her feet.

"So what do the two of you intend to do about this?" Mr. Granger asked, looking pointedly at Fred.

"Well, we plan to keep it of course." Fred was not sure what to say.

"But you're so young!" Mrs. Granger sobbed.

"Do you intend to marry my daughter before this baby comes? I will not have an illegitimate grandchild. This is already disgraceful behavior for you children. We had always hoped you would wait for marriage to do such things Hermione. We are so disappointed in you." Mr. Granger said shaking his head. Tears were running down Hermione's face. Fred squeezed her hand.

"Yes, I plan to marry Hermione. It seems there is a law in the wizarding world that requires us to marry or they will take the baby from us." Fred said, tapping into that infamous Gryffindor courage.

"Well. When do you plan to marry Hermione?" Mr. Granger asked.

Hermione finally spoke, "Not till this summer. I'm due September twenty-seventh, So we thought this summer after the school year was out would be a good idea."

"Why wait? Are you planning a wedding? Can't you just do it by the JP and get it over with?" Mrs. Granger asked through her sobs.

"Sorry, the what? What's a JP?" Fred asked, feeling rather stupid.

"The Justice of the Peace. She forgot that you're not from the same world as us." Mr. Granger chuckled.

"Daddy, you make Fred sound like he's an alien or something!" Hermione was mortified by her dad's statement.

"David, that was rude." Mrs. Granger said staring at her husband in disbelief. This seemed to pull her together. She had regained her composure and was willing to do whatever her daughter wanted.

"Hermione, I'll get together with Mrs. Weasley if you want to have just a small family wedding."

Fred offered a timid smile. "I would like that. My family is important to me and I don't want to get married without them there. Thank you, Mrs. Granger" He said.

"I just don't see why you have to wait. Just do it before you go back to school. A wedding would be a ridiculous waste of time. By the time the summer comes and you're home from school you'll be close to seven months along." Mr. Granger argued.

"Daddy, is that all you care about? How your friends will react? Regardless if we get married now or later they'll still know your daughter got pregnant at fifteen and is having a baby after only being married a couple of months. Do you seriously think I'm not worried about what people will think? I thought better of you. I thought you would understand." Hermione said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hermione, honey, I don't mean to upset you. This is just very hard for me. You bring this boy home to meet us and tell us he's your boyfriend, who we have heard nothing about till now. Then after dinner you tell us that you're pregnant and getting married. What do you expect me to do? Jump for joy? You're so young and now you have to tie yourself to this boy for the rest of your life." Mr. Granger tried to explain his point of view. He still thought of her as the little girl with the bushy hair that left at eleven to go to that school. This woman who sat before him was not his little princess, and he realized he didn't know this new Hermione.

Hermione tried to hold back her tears. "And you think it isn't hard for _me_? Daddy, we love each other. We know it's not going to be easy but we will try our hardest to make it through. Besides you always wanted grandchildren, you're just getting them a little early."

Mr. Granger got up and left the room. He was angry at himself for not raising his daughter better, he was angry at her for getting into this position, and he was angry at his wife for not taking his side in the situation. Most of all he was angry at this Fred Weasley boy. How dare he do this to his little princess?

"Don't worry, Hermione, he'll come 'round. He still sees you as the little girl that left for Hogwarts and begged us to let her go." Mrs. Granger grabbed her daughter's hand reassuringly.

"I know, mom. His reaction just hurts." Hermione sighed.

"Well, it's late. We should go. My mum will be looking for us." Fred said as he rose, hand still in Hermione's. He just wanted to get as far away from here as he could.

"You go back to school tomorrow, right dear?" Mrs. Granger asked walking them to the door. Fred nodded.

"Fred, have your mother get in contact with me and we can discuss wedding plans." Mrs. Granger said hugging him close. He was family now. "It was great to meet you, despite the circumstances. I know you'll take good care of your little family. You're a nice boy with a good head on your shoulders. You're just the type I would want for my Hermione, if it weren't so soon. Don't stress over Mr. Granger, okay?"

"Yes ma'am, Thank you very much. I'll be sure to tell mum to see you." Fred said. He looked into her kind eyes and said his next words very quietly. "I really do love her, you know." Mrs. Granger nodded slightly, looking as though she might cry, but then turned to her daughter.

Hermione hugged her mom and she held Hermione tight. So tight she was having trouble breathing.

"I knew this would happen. I knew that you would never be the same person when you started to live in the wizarding world" Mrs. Granger said softly as she released her daughter from the embrace.

As she watched them go, hand in hand, she smiled and began to sob again.

A/N: well another chapter down and closer to the end. Hope you like it. what did you think of Mr. Granger's reaction? what you expected? thanks again to my fabulous beta Azrulai for all her skills. the other chapters have been refined too so be sure to check them out!


	7. Dumbledore's Generosity

Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz!

Chapter 7: Dumbledore's Generosity

As they stepped off the Hogwarts express once again, Hermione thought of all that had happened at home (and at the burrow) and about what awaited her back at school. She knew she and Fred would be asked a lot of personal questions from their classmates, questions she was not prepared to answer just yet. How could Fred be so sure they were doing the right thing when she felt like her world was crumbling around her? Her father hated her and refused to talk to her. She had to worry about a baby and a _wedding_ along with her schoolwork now. How could Fred seem so calm and nonchalant as they headed to Dumbledore's office from the train?

Fred knew Hermione was upset about all that had happened. He didn't know how to comfort her. He was trying so hard to seem like he had it all together, look he was sure of himself, be her rock. Truth be told, he was scared to death of being someone's dad at sixteen. He hated the fact, no matter how much he loved Hermione, that they had to get married now. It was too soon for him, he _knew_ it was too soon for her, and he wished they could at least wait until school was over. Stupid marriage law, he thought to himself as they headed to Dumbledore's office.

Strangely enough, the door to the spiral staircase was open as if he had been expecting them to show up. He didn't seem at all surprised to see them as they walked tentatively through the second door and into his office.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, have a seat. I've been expecting you." He said.

Fred and Hermione sat down across from his desk in the two chairs provided. Fred thought of all the times he had been in this office in this very chair. All the times he had been in trouble and his parents had been called for some prank he and George had pulled. But sitting here, having to say what he had to now, was far scarier than any of those times.

"Sir," Fred started stumbling over his words. "Hermione and I are going to be parents when we come back to school next year."

"I see. I really expected more of you, Miss Granger. How could you, of all people, get yourself into this situation?" Dumbledore asked looking her in the eyes.

Hermione looked down at her feet to avoid his piercing stare. "I don't know sir. It just happened," was all she could think to say in her defense.

"Well, I suppose your father has told you of the marriage law, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, sir. We have plans to get married as soon as this school term is over. June 25th, to be exact." Fred replied with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Okay. Next year, I will make sure one of the empty classrooms is converted into a flat for the two of you and the baby. You will both still attend classes on a regular basis and you will not receive special treatment from any of the professors because of the circumstances. Once converted the flat will remain yours until both of you have graduated but if it causes any trouble or one or both of you fails to graduate you will lose the privilege of the flat and be forced to make other arrangements for yourselves and the baby. Do you both understand?"

Fred and Hermione stared at him and nodded. Both of them were a little overwhelmed by his generosity and didn't want to push their luck.

"Oh- one more thing before you go." Dumbledore said as they rose to leave.

Fred and Hermione turned around to face him.

"You both will have a weeks worth of detention with me for having sexual relations on school grounds. Tomorrow night at eight sharp." Dumbledore said before dismissing them.

Later that night as they sat in the common room, the questions began.

"Why did you decide to keep the baby? Aren't you scared?" Lavender asked.

"What was I supposed to do with it? Throw it into the forbidden forest?" Hermione fired back.

Fred just looked at her in shock. Where did that come from? Why was she answering like that? What was wrong with her?

"What does "it" feel like?" Katie asked.

"It?" Hermione asked back.

"You know… sex." Katie said shyly causing a few other girls in the room to giggle.

"I believe that is personal and none of your business." Fred put his arm protectively around Hermione.

Hermione answered anyway. "Why don't you get a man of your own and find out."

"Yeah, Katie- I'm sure you could find someone willing to show you." George said from the table, where he had been sitting and watching the whole conversation with amazement.

"Why George Weasley, are you offering?" Katie turned to look at him.

"Maybe, but I'm not into casual sex anymore. The next person I'm with is going to mean something. Be special." he sighed. He had so wanted that with Hermione but he knew that ship had sailed. In a few short months she would be his sister-in-law, and there was nothing he could do to stop that.

"So, Hermione, my dad said there's a marriage law, from the last war. Does that mean you and Fred have to get married?" Parvati asked.

"Yes, that's true," Fred said.

"What will you do next year? Neville asked.

"Well, we have already made arrangements with Dumbledore for that." Fred answered, not caring to share the private details with everyone.

"If you all will excuse me, I'm going to bed." Hermione kissed Fred on the cheek, saying goodnight, and disappeared up the stairs.

A/N: sorry for the long wait I promise to update sooner. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I set a few things in motion for future chapters, so hope you can spot them. You know the drill read and review! I really enjoy them. Special thanks to Azrulai my great beta!


	8. Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz!**

**Chapter 8: Brotherly Love**

"Good morning, beautiful." Fred said as Hermione came down the stairs for breakfast. He put his hand on her stomach as she approached and his lips found hers.

Hermione sighed as she felt Fred's hand on her stomach. She liked it when he did that, like he was checking on the baby to make sure it was alright.

When they finally pulled apart, Fred placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she let hers snake around his waist as they headed towards the Great Hall. Walking to the great hall was such a chore for Hermione nowadays. She was so tired of all the stares and whispers behind her back, but Fred being by her side almost made it worth it. He had become the best thing that ever happened to her, and she was happy he would be with her for the rest of her life. But why did it have to happen so soon?

Once inside the Great Hall and seated at the Gryffindor table, Hermione noticed George and Katie sitting very close together.

"Fred, are George and Katie dating?" she leaned over and whispered in his ear. It had been almost two weeks since that night in the common room, and they did seem to be spending a lot of time together.

"I don't know… why are you asking me? It's not like he actually talks to me alot, baby." Fred answered, also looking in George and Katie's direction.

Now it was pretty clear- Katie was nestled in George's side and his arm was protectively around her as they ate breakfast. Fred noticed George lean in to whisper in Katie's ear and watched her giggle in response. Fred grinned at the exchange. It was nice to see George happy again and able to make someone laugh, even if he was sure what ever he had said was very corny.

Fred's grin faded as he realized how much he missed his brother. George was his best friend and partner in crime and he wasn't by his side anymore, where he belonged. He wondered for the first time why he had even agreed to try and seduce Hermione that night after the Yule Ball. If he hadn't he would still be on speaking terms with his brother. Ron wouldn't be mad at him and want to kill him every time he saw him, and most of all he wouldn't be the one responsible for knocking up Hermione Granger. She would still be a carefree (okay, so Hermione had never really been _carefree_) teenage bookworm and probably wouldn't even give him the time of day.

Yet Fred couldn't deny the silver lining. He had found the love of his life. In a few short months he was going to be a dad (which scared him, but excited him at the same time). He would be a married man before he could even use magic outside of school, and there would be another Weasley for his mom to fuss over. Two more Weasleys, soon enough.

"Earth to Fred," Hermione was looking at Fred; his eyes had never left George and Katie.

"You haven't touched your breakfast, and it's almost over."

"I'm not very hungry," Fred said with a sigh, knowing that there was nothing he could do. The events were already set in motion, and he couldn't turn back time.

"Alright… I have to go to class now before I'm late." Hermione smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, both of you," Fred kissed her on the lips quickly.

"We love you too." Hermione laughed as she headed out of the Great Hall.

Before Fred could make the decision to walk towards George his feet were moving in that direction. He didn't know what he was going to say to his twin when he got there. It felt like hours just to make it to the other end of the Gryffindor table.

Katie noticed Fred walking toward them and whispered in George's ear. Now was his chance to tell his twin he missed him and he was sorry. George looked up and met Fred's eyes as he reached the table.

George stood to face Fred but didn't speak. Both of them just looked at each other for a long minute.

"I'm sorry, I miss you." They both spoke at the same time.

"Look, Fred, Katie made me realize I was wrong to be jealous. I know you really love Hermione and I'm happy for both of you. I love you and I want you to be happy." George said, still standing a few feet apart from his twin.

"George, we did a stupid thing that night and now we're dealing with the consequences. I've lost a lot in the process and I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend and I need you now more than ever. I can't do this with out you." Fred confessed.

Fred finally took the initiative and reached out to hug George. He felt his brother's arm wrapped comfortingly around his shoulders as he hugged him back.

"I've got to get to class." Fred said as they pulled apart.

"See you at Quidditch practice later." George said with a grin as he watched Fred leave.

"See, I told you it would be okay. He missed you just as much as you missed him." Katie said as George sat back down beside her.

"Thanks, Katie." George replied pulling her into a kiss.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Bell would you like to join me in detention? I just got rid of your brother and Miss Granger; I'm kind of lonely this week." Dumbledore said from behind them.

"No, sir." Katie said pulling away from George to look at the headmaster.

"Then I suggest you refrain from the public displays of affection in the at the breakfast table." he said. Neither of them missed his slight smile as he turned away.

"Professor Dumbledore?" George asked. He turned back to them, his gaze questioning.

George gave Katie an _I'm sorry_ sort of smile before speaking.

"Sir, about that detention you gave my brother and Hermione… I should have been there too. I was there that night and I, erm, participated as well." George confessed in a low voice.

"Very well, Mr.Weasley, thank you for your honesty. I shall see you tonight and the rest of the week in my office at eight for detention. Don't be late." With that, he turned to walk away.

"You were there?" Katie asked coming to stand next to George.

"Yes, Katie. I slept with Hermione too. You knew I wasn't an angel when you agreed to date me and you knew I'd been with quite a few girls." George reached out to grab her hand.

"I know," she replied. "I'm just surprised that Hermione would do that both of you at the same time. That's every girl at Hogwarts' secret fantasy." Katie confessed to him with a small grin.

"Really? Is it yours?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"No thank you, I only want one crazy red headed guy!" Katie smiled seductively at him.

"But you're a virgin. I thought we agreed to wait. Besides, we've only been dating two weeks."

"I know. But maybe I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of being a virgin." she smiled again and got up on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips before exiting the Great Hall.

"Did I just hear Katie Bell say she wanted you to be her first?" Fred asked. He had come back for his rucksack and had heard the whole conversation.

"Yes, you did indeed." George said with a smile. Grabbing his own bag, he headed out of the hall with his brother.

**A/N: ok wow another chapter already! Hoping to get this out before my hubby is home for two weeks so they should be coming as fast as I can get them written and betaed. So keep looking for them! Thanks for reading and send some reviews my way. Up next the wedding!**


	9. Handfasting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz!**_

_**Chapter 9: Handfasting**_

_Elizabeth Granger was getting ready to leave for Hermione and Fred's ceremony._

"_John, are you coming to your daughter's wedding?"_

"_No. I've already told you, I'm not going to watch her ruin her life by marrying that wizard!" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest like a pouting child._

"_If that's really your decision… but Hermione would really like you to be there, and to accept her. I know you don't like her choices, but she's your daughter and you love her. She deserves our support, especially now. She deserves to have her father walk her down the aisle and be by her side, no matter what." Elizabeth said._

"_Liz, I can't. Because that would mean I support her, and I just can't right now. I'm still very angry with her and that Weasley kid for getting themselves into this situation. He could have protected them against this and he didn't. She's not my little girl anymore, Liz. She's grown up and I never realized it till now." He sighed and left the room._

_Elizabeth Granger sighed as she watched her husband exit the room rather quickly, no doubt because he didn't want her to see him cry. This had been so hard on him. He felt like he was losing Hermione and, in a way, they were. She would never be the same little girl they sent off to Hogwarts four years ago._

"_Is daddy coming?" Hermione asked as her mother followed Mrs. Weasley into the upstairs room of the Burrow where she was waiting with Ginny, Katie and Parvati._

"_No sweetheart, I don't think so." Elizabeth said softly._

"_Oh. Well, I won't let it ruin my day even though I would love him to walk me down the aisle. Mr. Weasley already agreed to do it in case daddy didn't come around." Hermione replied calmly, her eyes shutting for a moment._

"_Hermione, it's time!" they heard from the other side of the door. Hermione was confused for a minute by the voice. She ran to the door almost tripping over her dress in the process and flung it open._

"_Daddy! You came!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms._

"_Of course I did, Wiz kid. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Someone let me know this morning how stupid and foolish I was being." he looked at Mrs. Granger over her head, and Hermione's mother returned his smile._

_Barely a few minutes later, Hermione was standing at the end of the aisle set out in the Weasley garden, on the arm of her father. She watched Fred as she and her father began to walk towards him. This was it. In less than an hour she would be a Weasley forever. She would be a wife, Fred Weasley's wife._

_Fred smiled as he watched Hermione walk down the isle toward him in her beautifully simple lilac dress. She was stunning and his heart was beating so fast he thought it would beat out of his chest. In less than half an hour, this elegant woman would be his wife. And that made him extremely nervous._

"_Take good care of my little girl." John Granger said quietly as he handed Hermione off to Fred._

"_I will. I promise, sir." Fred replied._

_The minister began. "On behalf of Frederick Gideon Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger, I would like to thank you all for coming and for the effort you have taken to make this day truly memorable. Frederick and Hermione have decided to follow the ancient tradition of handfasting. The tradition is as old as written language. The term handfasting comes from the old custom of formally uniting a couple by binding their hands together with a silken rope. This is where the terms 'giving ones hand in marriage' and 'tying the knot' come from. Other ancient rituals involved wedding cakes, made of grain and symbolic of fertility and abundance."_

"_Meade was a wedding drink popular among the Britons and the Celts. It is a rich ale made from honey. The modern term 'honeymoon' is believed to be derived from the combination of the word honey from the meade and moon as the approximate period of time that must elapse between Beltan and a time when a handfasting could take place. Today you will be witnessing some of the ancient customs."_

"_We have come together here in celebration of the spiritual union of Fredrick and Hermione. The law of life is: Love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to life, posterior to death, the initial of creation and the exponent of earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this."_

"_Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its up and downs, its trials and triumphs. With full understanding of this, Frederick and Hermione have come here today to be joined as one in marriage by this sacred handfasting."_

_The minister called to the quarters, and Ginny, Luna and Katie lit the candles._

"_As we light the White Candle, know that it represents the element of air and symbolizes the power of thought, communication and knowledge."_

"_The Red Candle represents the element of fire and symbolizes the power of passion, energy and vitality."_

"_The Blue Candle represents the element of water and symbolizes feeling, emotions, and cycles. Finally, the Green Candle represents Earth and symbolizes solidarity, manifestations, and possessions."_

_The minister held a knife over the bowel and said, "Blessings be upon this water."_

"_Blessings be upon the salt," the minister said as he scooped salt and began to sprinkle it in the bowel in a clockwise pattern._

"_I summon the circle. The circle I summon and bind to the womb, our spiritual birth through air and fire, water and earth."_

_The minister began the call to the Quarters by turning to the East._

_"Spirits of the East, whose element is air, give your blessings to Frederick and Hermione who are about to be handfasted. Grant to their union your gifts of communication, wisdom and understanding."_

_Then he turned to the South._

"_Spirits of the South, whose element is fire, give your blessings to Frederick and Hermione who are about to be handfasted. Grant to their union your gifts of vitality, passion and creativity."_

_Next he faced West._

" _Spirits of the West, whose element is water, give your blessings to Frederick and Hermione who are about to be handfasted. Grant to their union your gifts of love, intuition and friendship."_

_Lastly, he turned to the North._

_"Spirits of the North, whose element is earth, give your blessings to Fredrick and Hermione who are about to be handfasted. Grant to their union your gifts of stability, strength and abundance."_

_Coming back to the center he spoke again. "Now we stand in the center of the circle, where all things meet their opposites. Goodness and evil, darkness and light, spirit and matter, that which makes each whole and complete, just as Fredrick and Hermione are about to join as one spirit. For the time that we gather here, let this place be free of all outside influence, of all resentment, and of all negativity. It is June 25, 1995 and the beginning of a new moon. It is a time of conservation of energy, healing and dreaming. We have begun the summer solstice but soon will begin facing long dark nights. Each of us has gone through their own dark and long nights; May this couple no longer face the darkness alone but rather find in each other the strength and light we seek when we turn toward the sun after our own dark times."_

"_Frederick and Hermione, is it your intent to be joined now and forever, in this life and in all that follow?"_

_"It is." Fred and Hermione said together._

_"So be it." The minister says. "Will you share each other's laughter and seek joy in life and in each other?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Will you share life's burdens between you so that neither is overcome?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Will you share each other's dreams and, by dreaming together, explore what you might accomplish as one?"_

_"Yes."_

_"No couple goes through life without becoming angry from time to time. Will your anger become a forge to temper and strengthen your bond, or a furnace to burn it and melt it away?"_

_"A forge."_

_"Will you seek to never betray the trust you have in each other, lest you plant the seeds of doubt which may grow and rend apart the love that you share?"_

_"Yes."_

_On the altar lay a cake, a knife, and two chalices filled with meade. Fred and Hermione stepped together toward the altar to partake of the cake and meade while the minister continued:_

"_May your life be filled with sweetness."_

"_Can you face the fact that you may cause each other pain?"_

_"Yes."_

_Fred and Hermione stepped back into the circle in front of the minister._

"_Can you face the fact that you will cause each other pain?" the minister asked._

_The minister picked up the lancet and handed it to Fred, who pricked Hermione's left palm with it. Hermione took the lancet from Fred and repeated the action on him before handing it back to the minister._

"_So as you have done, so may you never do again. But should you do so, seek comfort from each other, for left untreated, a wound will only fester."_

_The minister then picked up the cord and spoke to the attendants._

"_Now we will pass the cord around the circle so that each of you may bless it with your good wishes for Frederick and Hermione. Let no one wish them ill or it will return to the wisher three-fold."_

_He passed the cord to Ginny who began passing it around the circle. Each attendant held it for a moment, keeping their wishes silent, and soon enough it found its way back into the hands of the minister._

"_Before all who gather here today, Frederick and Hermione have sworn vows to each other. With this cord I bind them each to the vows that they have made."_

_The Minister took Fred and Hermione's left hands in his, bringing them together and binding them with the silken cord._

"_So witnessed, by blood you are joined and by blood your union is sealed. These promises you have made by the sun and the moon, by fire and water, by air and earth, by day and night, by land and sea. With these vows you swear, to be full partners, each to the other._

_Repeat after me: 'This day, I pledge my love to you forever.'"_

"_This day, I pledge my love to you forever." Fred and Hermione repeated looking into each other's eyes._

_"Body to body, heart to heart, soul to soul, life to life, I give to you everything that I am and ever will be."_

"_Body to body, heart to heart, soul to soul, life to life, I give to you everything that I am and ever will be."_

"_I promise to be ever faithful and to do my best to always meet your needs. I swear my abiding support for you, through whatever comes our way."_

"_I promise to be ever faithful and do my best to always meet your needs. I swear my abiding support for you, through whatever comes our way"_

"_I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night, and the eyes into which I smile in the morning."_

"_I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night, and the eyes into which I smile in the morning."_

"_I shall be the shield for your back, and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others."_

"_I shall be the shield for your back, and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others."_

_"I love you with all my heart, soul, and everything I am... for always, forever, from this life to the next and all that may come after."_

"_I love you with all my heart, soul, and everything I am… for always, forever, from this life to the next and all that may come after."_

_Fred smiled at Hermione as he heard his mother sobbing. He was trying to be serious and not laugh but she was making it difficult._

"_Your bond is blessed, but even so, incomplete. You cannot be together physically at all times," the minister said as he removed the cord from their wrists._

"_How then, will you be bound, when this is the case?" he asked._

_"We shall wear rings." Fred and Hermione said._

"_Because a circle is endless, the unbroken band is the symbol of undying love. The third finger of the left hand was chosen long ago, when it was thought to be connected directly to the heart by a vein of love."_

"_May I have the rings?" the minister asked Ginny and George, who had already gone to his sides._

"_Frederick, repeat after me." he handed Fred the ring._

"_Hermione, I give you this ring knowing that to it is bound my heart. Wear it always when you are away, so that I may never forget that we are together. Wear it for me, so that even in the direst of storms, I need not fear for your safety, so long as in my heart I know that you love me still. With this ring, I thee wed."_

_Fred looked into Hermione's eyes and repeated the words as he placed the ring on her finger._

"_Hermione, repeat after me." Hermione took the other ring from his hand._

"_Frederick, I give you this ring knowing that to it is bound my heart. Wear it always when you are away, so that I may never forget that we are together. Wear it for me, so that even in the direst of storms, I need not fear for your safety, so long as in my heart I know that you love me still. With this ring, I thee wed."_

"_It is done. So may it be."_

"_Thank you, guardians of the North, South, East and West, for your blessings and your attendance. We bid you hail and farewell."_

"_Now that Frederick and Hermione have consented to abide in peace and love, have given themselves to each other by their solemn pledges, and declared the same before me, I declare that they are husband and wife and their spirits shall be together forever more."_

"_Fredrick, you may kiss your bride."_

"_May I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Frederick Gideon Weasley."_

_**A/N: wow what a long chapter. I found this hand fasting ceremony online at **____** and could not pass it up. It just seemed perfect for Hermione and Fred. Hope you like it this may add chapters to the story I had not originally planned since I thought this chapter should stand alone. Well you know I love those reviews so keep them coming!**_


	10. A Life Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz!**

**Chapter 10: A Life Together**

"I just can't believe you're a married man." George said to his brother as they sat on the porch after dinner.

"I know. Imagine how it must feel for us." Fred replied with a faint grin.

It had been almost a month since the wedding and adjusting to married life had been hard for Fred. He was so used to sharing a room with George, who made half the mess that characterized it. Hermione, however, was a total neat freak. It drove him absolutely crazy. Everything had to be clean and organized before she would rest and she was practically fanatical about it.

"She actually picked a fight with me last night because I left the cap off the toothpaste and squeezed from the middle of the tube," Fred said as George laughed.

"_ARRGH!! Fred what is this!?" Hermione yelled from beside the sink as they got ready for bed._

_Fred had just stepped out of the shower and was drying his hair with a towel when Hermione shoved the toothpaste tube in his face._

"_Toothpaste?" he answered sarcastically._

"_No, this!" Hermione pointed to the top of the tube, indicating its lack of cap, and then to the squeezed bit in the middle._

"_What?" Fred was confused. What did she want him to say? She was so picky about everything- from clothes on the floor to her bed time rituals- and now she was going to go ballistic over a tube of toothpaste? _

"_You are impossible! Do you honestly not know what is wrong with this picture?" Hermione was getting more frustrated with him by the minute._

"_No, I don't, and I don't suppose you're ever going to tell me, are you? I can't seem to do anything right these days." Fred rolled his eyes at her, angering her even further._

"_Fred Weasley, do you _enjoy_ pissing me off?" Hermione asked. "It's just these little things you—"_

_Fred cut her off by pulling her close and kissing her. It was a good move. Her anger seemed to melt away as she kissed him back, moaning softly as he slid his tongue along her lips. He ran his hand down her back as he was granted full access to her mouth. When she laced her fingers in his hair he thought the fight was forgotten._

"_You're just so beautiful when you're angry at me." Fred whispered in her ear as they pulled apart._

"_Fred, you are absolutely incorrigible!" Hermione retorted, having just realized that she had gotten toothpaste everywhere. Both of them would need another shower to get this off._

"She actually picked a fight with you over toothpaste?" George was rolling with mirth at Fred's story. He was shaking so hard he almost fell off the porch.

"It's not _that_ funny." Fred replied, trying to hold back a snicker.

"Yes… it… is…" George said through his laughter.

"Alright… It's hilarious!" Fred began to laugh with George.

"So how are things going with Katie?" Fred asked when they had finally calmed down a bit.

"Good. She's still bugging my to take her virginity." George sighed.

"You haven't popped her cherry yet? What's wrong with you? Did I not teach you anything?" Fred sounded shocked.

"You make it sound so vulgar! I meant what I said in the common room last year. The next person I sleep with I will be in love with." George looked like he was ready to throw up.

"Do you love Katie?"

"Yes."

"Then do it and stop waiting. It's been almost three months since that day in the Great Hall."

--

Hermione and Fred were waiting impatiently for the train at King's Cross with the rest of the Weasleys. It was taking forever. Hermione just wanted to get away from Mrs. Weasley's mothering. It seemed like she hadn't had a moment to herself all summer. The whole two months had been centered around her unborn baby: shopping for baby things, talking about baby things and most of all the advice and stories about when everyone was a baby. If she had to hear one more baby story she swore she would scream.

"Hermione, are you sure you don't want to wait until the baby comes to go back to school?" Mrs. Weasley asked, rubbing Hermione's stomach for the umpteenth time that day.

"I'm sure. All the arrangements have been made and I still have at least three more weeks. I want to go back to school. I don't want to miss any more than I have to." She gave Fred a save-me-from-your-mother look.

"Mum, really. Hermione will be fine. The mediwitch is on call. We have the flat at school waiting for us and the nanny to watch the baby while we're in class." Fred came over to hug Hermione from behind, his arms barely reaching around her swollen stomach (Ginny and Harry snickered slightly).

"The nanny was a wonderful gift from Professor McGonagall." Mrs. Weasley said as the train finally pulled into the station. Everyone said their teary-eyed (alright, only Mrs. Weasley was teary-eyed) goodbyes and the students boarded the train.

Fred sat by the window, looking outside as the train sped towards Hogwarts. It was hard to believe the he would soon be responsible for another human being. In three weeks he would be a dad. The closer it got, the more it scared him. How was he going to do it? Could he do it? Would he be a good dad?

He knew he had had an amazing example and he had spent at lot of time over the summer talking with his dad about his fears concerning fatherhood. He had learned so much from him in those talks- how nervous his own father was before Bill was born, how much of an adjustment it was to his parents marriage having a baby around, how the time to themselves was all but gone… This made Fred smile as he thought about it. They had obviously found some time to themselves- they did have six more kids after Bill.

"Fred, we're here." Hermione shook his arm and Fred was pulled back from his musings.

--

After the sorting of the first years and the familiar start-of-term feast, Dumbledore personally led Fred and Hermione to the classroom that had been transformed into their flat over the summer. It was two doors down from his own office- perhaps so he could keep an eye on his wayward students.

Dumbledore stood in the doorway as they walked it, waiting for their reaction. He was not disappointed. Freds jaw dropped and Hermione let out an uncharacteristic squeal when they saw what lay inside.

Each of the professors had taken an active role in the decoration of the flat to make it special for the couple. This would be the first baby ever at Hogwarts, and although it was not necessarily approved of it still had to have the best. After all, it wasn't the baby's fault.

Professor Sprout had decorated the sitting room with different shades of green. The sofa was a soft mint color and matched the walls almost perfectly, contrasting beautifully with the hardwood floor. There were various potted plants positioned throughout the room, some of which even Hermione didn't recognize, and she made a mental note to look them up as soon as she got the chance. There was a beautiful marble fireplace on one wall with a green and black rug and some black chairs in front of it.

Moving into the kitchen, Hermione and Fred knew immediately that it was courtesy of Professor Flitwick. The cabinets were painted a bright sky blue and the walls a pale cream that matched perfectly and successfully evoked clouds when placed next to the cabinets. There was a backsplash behind the stove with light green swirls to tie in with the sitting room, charmed to wave slightly like grass in an imaginary wind.

Fred and Hermione's new bedroom was decorated to resemble the Gryffindor rooms. The bedding was red and gold. Fresh flowers in gold vases and moving pictures of their wedding were on the mahogany dresser, supplied by Mrs. Weasley. Hermione almost cried as she watched herself and Fred smiling at each other in the pictures.

Fred noticed a picture he hadn't even known had been taken. He was trying to carry Hermione into the Burrow after the ceremony, because she told him he had to carry her over the threshold. He smiled and laughed a little at the picture as it moved in front of him.

He had Hermione in his arms and, of course, he had tripped just as he reached the doorway. George was in front of him and he turned around just in time to catch Hermione, while Fred fell flat on his face.

Dumbledore followed them into the flat and they saw that they were now headed to the nursery, the room he was most excited about them seeing. He had personally helped Professor Sinistra (the Astronomy professor). He knew it would be their favorite.

Hermione let out a small gasp as she and Fred walked into their baby's bedroom. The ceiling was a midnight blue sky with stars that would sparkle magically in the dark all night for the baby. On one wall was a painted mural of the Cow Jumping over the Moon. The other walls were painted a light blue with a vague sunset of oranges, reds, and yellows blending from top to bottom.

"Am I to take it that you like it?" Dumbledore asked from the doorway.

"Professor, it's unbelievable!" Hermione squealed, rushing over to hug him as tears streamed down her face.

It was so much more than she had expected. She was so surprised at how much everyone cared. Her parents and the Weasleys had been worried about what it would be like for them but now she knew that there was no need to worry.

"You're very welcome and if you're ready we can go meet the nanny now. She and Professor McGonagall are waiting in my office for us." Dumbledore said.

Fred clasped Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze as they followed Dumbledore out.


	11. And Baby Make Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz.**

**Chapter 11: And Baby Makes Three**

Hermione sat in potions class, only half listening to what Professor Snape was saying. She had been having back pain for the last few days and today was the worst yet.

Tomorrow was her birthday and she had planned to have a special day with Fred. He told her he had a big surprise for her, and she was looking forward to some alone time with him before the baby came. She was due on the twenty-third and it was approaching rapidly, in the way that things tend to when you are nervous about them.

Her mind drifted to Fred she thought of seeing him and she wondered how Quidditch try outs had gone. She was sure they would be celebrating the start of another Quidditch season for him, but Hermione didn't feel much like Fred's kind of celebration what ever it would be.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you paying attention or shall I take point from Gryffindor for your lack of participation?" Professor Snape said pointedly.

"What? Yes… I mean no… what was the question?" Hermione stuttered.

"You will be paired with Mr. Weasley to work on your potion." Snape said.

"What?" Ron and Hermione said at the same time. Hermione did not want to be paired with Ron. He still was not speaking to her after seven long months. She wanted him to forgive her and talk to her. She missed him, but they were both stubborn and, as was characteristic of even their more minor disagreements, neither would be the first to apologize or give in.

"Let's get this over with. This is my last class of the day and I need a nap desperately." Hermione said rather harshly.

"Fine," Ron snapped back.

Hermione let out a gasp and grabbed Ron's hand for a minute.

"'Mione… what's wrong?" He asked, his face passing from controlled displeasure into concern.

"Ron… I think I'm in labor." Hermione said. She should have recognized it earlier. Why hadn't she realized sooner?

"Are you sure?" he was suddenly very nervous.

"Mrs. Weasley, have you and Mr. Weasley started yet? Or are you somehow miraculously finished?" Snape interrupted sarcastically.

"Professor, we have a problem! Hermione's in labor!" Ron replied, wide-eyed.

Snape muttered a few choice words about irresponsible students under his breath. "Take her to the hospital wing immediately" he ordered Ron, before turning to Harry and Dean.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Thomas, find Mr. Weasley now!" he yelled.

The two boys sprinted out of the room in search of Fred.

Ron helped Hermione to the hospital wing. He was worried about her. He hoped they could find Fred and she didn't have to go through this alone. He made a promise to himself right then and there. It was time to accept what had happened. He needed to be there for Hermione until they found Fred.

Hermione was glad Ron stayed with her and never left her side. She did hope that Harry and Dean were able to find Fred though. She needed him by her side and not Ron, regardless of how thankful she was for Ron's help.

"Where's Fred?" Hermione demanded frantically when she saw Harry and Dean enter the hospital wing alone and rather out of breath.

"We couldn't find him. We looked everywhere." Harry apologized. It had been two hours since they had started looking and it was dinner time.

Hermione looked about ready to cry.

"Hermione, its alright, don't cry! Maybe he'll be at dinner. And we'll keep looking after dinner if he isn't." Dean promised.

"Ron, are you coming?" Harry asked as he and Dean headed for the door.

"No. I'm staying here with Hermione." He smiled at her.

Hermione tried to smile back. She was surprised Ron was passing up dinner to stay with her. "You can go to dinner, Ron. I'll be okay for a while if you want to eat."

"No, I'm fine. I won't leave you till Fred is found."

"Ron, thank you." The look that passed between them said everything that had been waiting to be released for a long, long time. Ron enveloped Hermione in a brotherly hug.

"Everything's going to be fine, 'Mione"

After dinner, Harry and Dean came back- once again sans Fred. He had not been at dinner either and everyone was starting to worry. They had agreed to form a search party because it was getting late and it had been exactly four hours since Hermione went into labor.

"We'll find him, Hermione," Harry said. "There's a whole group looking for him. Don't worry."

It was ten o' clock and still no one had returned with Fred. Hermione was really beginning to worry. "We have to go look for him Ron."

"Hermione, you can't leave!" Ron tried to stop her from getting up.

"You can come with me or get out of my way Ronald Weasley." Hermione practically yelled then. Ron quailed under her forceful gaze and stood stock still, unsure of what to do. She got up from the bed and began walking to the door. At the door she was hit by a contraction and had to stop to grab the door frame.

"See!" Ron rushed to the door to comfort her. He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this.

Professor Snape headed toward the hospital wing to check on Hermione, but stopped when he noticed two figures leaving the wing. He thought one of them looked like Mrs. Weasley and then he knew for sure when he saw the red head by her side. He decided to follow them.

Ron and Hermione started out the door and down towards the Gryffindor locker room. It was a long shot and she knew Harry and Dean and everyone else had already looked but it was the last place she knew he had been.

"FRED, FRED!" Hermione called frantically as she walked in the door of the locker room now supported fully by Ron. The contractions were coming hard and fast now. It had taken them almost an hour and a half to get down the hill to the locker rooms near the Quidditch pitch.

"Stay right here, 'Mione. I'll look around." Ron sat her down on the bench and left her for a few minutes. He came back after searching the whole locker room.

"He's not in here Mione."

"Where… else… could…. He … be?!" she asked between breaths. "We… have to …. Find him …. Ron…" Hermione was now panting and could barely walk as they headed towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Ron … wait…" Hermione stopped in the middle of the pitch and sat down. She couldn't go any further.

"'Mione what's wrong?" Ron was frantic.

"Ron the baby is coming now! Hee, hee, hee." she panted.

"FRED IF YOU CAN HEAR ME I NEED YOU NOW!" Ron screamed as loud as he possibly could.

He couldn't do this. How the bloody hell did you deliver a baby? There was no time to get her back to the hospital wing. He bent down beside Hermione just as he saw Fred headed towards them with Professor Snape.

"Hurry! It's time!!" Ron hollered as they approached.

Snape and Fred broke into a run.

Fred had to get to her. Why hadn't he been with her today? He had had a strange feeling something was going to happen all day. Now she had gone through the whole labor with out him. Why hadn't he been around?

"Fred!" Hermione said. She was so, so glad to see him. Where he had been didn't matter to her. He was here now and he got there just in time to see the birth of their baby.

"Ok, Hermione… You have to push. The baby is crowning." Snape said.

Everyone realized Snape had kneeled in front of Hermione at her feet. Ron stepped out of the way and watched Fred with Hermione. He could tell she loved him and he loved her by the sweet words Fred said to her to encourage her. He smiled as he heard Fred tell Hermione he loved her and he realized that this was where she belonged. As much as he hated to think about it and as much as it hurt that she would never be with him, he was glad to know that she was happy with Fred. It was time for him to move on.

"Fred, I can't it hurts! Can't we just stop!!" Hermione yelled almost incoherently.

"Hermione, you're almost there. The head is out. Come on, baby, push!" Fred said encouragingly.

"GET IT OUT!! GET IT OUT!!" Hermione screamed.

"One more push, Hermione, come on. I love you, you can do this! That's it!" Fred said.

"Congratulations, it's another Weasley girl." Snape said over the unmistakable sound of a baby crying.

"A girl." Fred said softly. Hermione had really wanted a girl. He had wanted a boy, but what Hermione wants she gets. And the minute he looked at the small, scrunched up, sticky little red thing he knew that he was going to love her no matter what.

"What's her name?" Ron asked.

"Her name is Clio Veronica Weasley." Hermione announced.

"Happy birthday, love." Fred said softly talking to both his new daughter and his wife.

**A/N: ok there you have it Ron saves the day and the baby comes on Hermione's birthday. Wow what a b-day present uh? Ok the name Clio is pronounced KLEE-oh. It is actually a suggestion from my beta Azrulai and I loved it! Clio was one of the seven Muses and patron of history and the heroic poem. So I agreed it was the prefect name for Hermione to name her daughter! Well read and review. Only one more chapter!**


	12. We Are Parents Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz.**

**Chapter 12: We Are Parents Now**

Fred sat on the couch in the sitting room of his and Hermione's flat at Hogwarts, watching Hermione nursing Clio beside him. A smile slid across his face as he thought about the beautiful little red head in his wife's arms. She was so gorgeous; she looked just like Hermione except for the head of flaming red hair. Although it had been less than a month, he was so in love with her. She already had daddy wrapped around her little (really little) finger.

He reached out to stroke her hair, listening to the loud sucking noises she made as she nursed.

Hermione smiled back at him. She loved the look on his face when he watched their daughter. He just looked so blissfully happy and it made her love him even more. He had taken so well to the responsibilities of fatherhood. He got up in the middle of the night with her and sat with her while she nursed Clio (she knew secretly he just liked to look at her breast, but still). He wasn't afraid to change diapers or hold and bathe Clio. Although the past month had been far from easy for them, he was such an amazing dad.

Hermione made eye contact with her daughter as she thought back to the night she was born. It had been an eventful night, to say the least. She had convinced Ron to help her sneak out of the hospital wing. She and Ron had become friends again. And, well, Fred had been M.I.A for almost seven hours.

**Flashback**

"_Fred, where were you?!" Hermione asked when they had returned to the hospital wing._

"_It was a surprise. I didn't know you would go into labor yesterday. You still had a few days to go. I actually got yelled at for leaving you." Fred told her._

_Hermione smiled at that. She wondered who had _not_ yelled at Fred for not being around. All of Gryffindor and some members of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had been out looking for him when Hermione went into labor._

"_What do you mean?" she asked, relatively sure that he wasn't talking about the students._

"_I went to get you this. I didn't plan to be gone so long." he produced a small box and handed it to her. "Happy birthday, Love."_

_Hermione stared at the box, wondering what it could be. She knew Fred had planned something special for her birthday that had had to be postponed under the circumstances. She slowly took the box from his hand and opened the lid to see a charm bracelet._

"_It's an enchanted charm bracelet. It's been handed down in my family for generations, to who ever bears the first grandchild of their generation. I had to go pick it up because once the child has been conceived no one but the rightful owners can touch it. I'm sorry I waited for the last minute to get it." Fred explained._

"_Oh_ _Fred, its lovely," Hermione said with tears in her eyes, "it's the best birthday present ever! Well, second to Clio." She giggled_

"_And it updated itself the minute Clio was born, see? Her charm is there," Fred said, indicating a small beater's bat charm with _Clio Weasley_ written in cursive across it._

"_Is it trying to tell us something?" Hermione asked holding the tiny beater's bat in her fingers._

"_Well, she _was_ born on the Quidditch pitch. And beater is my position. Maybe she'll be the first female beater for Hogwarts." Fred laughed._ "_Mum actually yelled at me for not getting it sooner. She told me I should never have left you so close to your due date."_

"_Well, she was right! You almost missed it." Hermione smiled at him, and then noticed that the mediwitch was bringing Clio to her to nurse._

**End Flashback**

As the years passed, Fred and Hermione watched Clio grow up. They treasured every moment: her first steps, her first word (which, thanks to uncle Ron, was not something she should be saying), her first Christmas... Soon it was time for her first trip to Hogwarts.

Hermione cried in the arms of Mrs. Weasley that day as she said good bye to her daughter.

"Mum, I'll be fine. I promise. I am a Weasley after all." eleven year old Clio said with confidence.

"Dad! Why is she crying so hard? It's not like I'll be gone forever. I'll be back for Christmas." Clio looked at Fred.

Fred just shrugged. He felt like crying himself. His baby was going off to Hogwarts by herself and she would be the only Weasley there for two years (then, of course, the place would once again be overrun with Weasleys).

"Don't you start too Dad. I swear, you people are so bloody embarrassing!" Clio said.

"Clio how many times have I told you not to say that! Maybe it'll be good for you to get away from Uncle Ron for a while." Fred gave her an angry glare.

"Well now probably a million and one." Clio fired back.

Fred blew air out from his nose, trying to control his temper. He did not want the last thing he said to his daughter before school to be something in anger.

"And yet you never learn," he turned to glare at Hermione and his mum, who were giggling at the exchange.

"What is that muggle expression, Hermione? What goes around comes around? Is that right?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, that's right," Hermione grinned.

"Daddy, daddy, here comes Uncle Ron!!" six year old Apollo said, pulling on Fred's shirt.

"Uncle Ron! You came!" Clio ran towards him, springing into his arms and almost knocking him down.

"Do you think I would actually miss seeing my goddaughter off to Hogwarts?" Ron asked, putting her down.

"Where's aunt Lavender?" she asked.

Everyone turned to watch Lavender Brown Weasley waddling towards them carrying a baby and simultaneously dragging along two nine-year-olds. She looked exhausted.

"Ronald Weasley if you don't get your arse over here and help me I'll hex you really bad!" she screamed.

"Hello, Clio." Lilac Weasley greeted.

"You are so lucky…" her twin Violet said.

"…to be going off to Hogwarts"

"… for two whole years…"

"Without us." Lilac finished.

"It is so bloody annoying when they do that!" Fred said making everyone else look at him and laugh.

Seven years later, it was time for Clio's last train to Hogwarts and everyone stood on platform 9 ¾ to see their children off. Hermione and Fred had both Clio and Apollo at Hogwarts and Persephone, who wouldn't be going for another few years. Ron's kids Lilac, Violet, and Orchid were about to board the train. Their youngest, Royal, being still too young. There were also George and Katie's daughter Hailey, Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire and son Dominique, Percy and Audrey's daughter Molly, and Ginny and Harry's sons Albus and James. Charlie was the only member of the family absent that day- the day Fred and Hermione got the news they never wanted to hear.

"Mum! She's doing it again! It's so gross to watch!" Five year old Persephone ran towards Hermione.

"What baby? Who's doing what?" Hermione asked, bending to her daughter's eye level.

"That!" she pointed towards the bench a few feet away.

"Fred, do something." Hermione said.

Fred followed her gaze to the bench to see his daughter kissing that boy again. He had a strange feeling the two had done more than kissing… Teddy had actually been caught this summer in the Weasley tree house with his hand in her pants, as Persephone and Hailey had explained. That boy infuriated Fred when he was around his daughter and he suddenly knew how Mr. Granger must have felt around him in the beginning.

He and Hermione watched as they pulled apart. The younger couple began to walk toward the older couple at a slow pace.

"You just hate him because he's two years younger than her." Harry said.

"No, I hate him because he decided to spend the summer with his godfather just so he could make a move on my daughter!" Fred snapped back at Harry.

When Clio and her boyfriend reached Fred and Hermione, Clio looked very nervous. She had a big secret- a secret she had been hiding from her parents since the beginning of the summer. It was something she knew they didn't want to hear, and she had decided to tell them today so they could easily escape. She knew her dad would go ballistic.

"Mum, Dad, we have something to tell you." Clio said as the train pulled into the station.

She took a deep breath, bracing herself for their reaction. Teddy took up her slack.

"Mr. and Mrs.Weasley? We're going to have a baby in March."

Hermione and Fred just looked at each other, then at Clio, then at the young boy standing terrified before them.

"I never meant for it to happen and I know that I am younger than Clio, but I love her and she loves me. We don't want to get married right now just because of the baby." He said.

"Should I tell him or do you want to?" Fred asked, turning to his father.

Arthur half smiled at the situation. Was at least one of every generation doomed to repeat the mistakes of the former?

"Well. All I can say is welcome to the family." Arthur said simply.

"What?" Clio and her boyfriend said at the same time.

"Well, you see… there's this really old marriage law…" Hermione had to laugh. It was either that or cry.

"I'm confused." Clio said.

"Well, you just made Teddy officially part of the family. According to the marriage law you have to get married before the baby comes." Mrs. Weasley chimed in.

"What?" Teddy asked. He was even more confused than ever. This reaction was not what he had expected at all.

"So how do you feel about a Christmas wedding Mr. Lupin?" Hermione asked him. Fred just glared.

_**The end**_

**A/N: and we come to the end of our tell. Sorry this chapter moves so fast. I had to add where Fred was the night Hermione went in to labor which wasn't exactly planned but a few of you asked. Hope you enjoy the end and for those of you who are wondering Teddy is exactly 2 years and 8 months younger than Clio. I just thought he would be perfect to add into the story. And would love spending the summer with Harry. Thanks for all the reads and reviews so please leave me your last review!**


End file.
